Miedo
by DannySaotome
Summary: ¿A quién trataba de mentirle? Sabía a la perfección que lo necesitaba… Más que a nada en el mundo.


¡Hola una vez más!

La musa está cooperando y me ayudó con una pequeña historia. Es medio romántica y medio triste o feliz… no sé como lo tomen pero me agradó bastante el final. Los dejo para que lean. :D

**Miedo**

Las heladas brisas congelaban la ciudad obligando a los transeúntes a permanecer protegidos de ellas. Aún no era época de invierno ni mucho menos navidad, pero la gente y el ambiente hacían que pareciese como si anduviéramos por aquellas fechas.

Caminé lentamente por el shopping center deteniéndome en cada lugar viendo sin atención las distintas cosas que habían allí. No había razón para estar haciendo lo que hacía, sólo buscaba alejarme de mi realidad, esa que yo no elegí pero que con el tiempo se fue haciendo cada vez más mía.

El frio cobraba más intensidad con el correr de la tarde y aún así no me importó; era como si parte de mí no le interesara resguardarse por un momento en algún cómodo establecimiento. Sólo quería apartarme, poner en orden mis sentimientos y lograr encontrar esa ruta que me llevara a la verdad.

Froté mis manos en un vano intento por darles calor, mi cuerpo temblaba producto del frío y mis mejillas parecían palidecer, pero mi espíritu guerrero o tal vez suicida me obligó a permanecer allí, mirándolo todo sin ver nada realmente.

Seguí caminando cruzada de brazos sabiendo que así no conseguiría calor, reprendiéndome a mi misma por no prestar atención y salir de casa sin ninguna protección. No podía culpar a nadie más que a mí, siempre actuaba por impulso sin pensar en las consecuencias.

En el fondo tenía la esperanza de que Ranma fuera a buscarme, pero luego mi "yo-negativo" me hacía pensar que no lo vería por largo rato.

—Da igual… ¿Quién lo necesita?—me pregunté a mi misma tratando de parecer desinteresada mientras me sentaba en el pastal junto al puente.

¿A quién trataba de mentirle? Sabía a la perfección que lo necesitaba… Más que a nada en el mundo, sobre todo ahora que estaba a un día de convertirme en su esposa, pero los nervios y tal vez la inmadurez no me permitían acercarme a casa y mucho menos a él.

Hacía ya tres meses que mi padre y tío Genma acordaron el día de la boda, y aunque parte de mí se sentía completamente feliz, otra me asaltaba llenándome de dudas e inseguridad.

Intenté no pensar mucho durante todo este tiempo en ese día, incluso muchas veces traté de no ver a Ranma por el solo hecho de que no había sido yo quien lo había querido así, porque me sentía obligada a hacer algo sólo por fuerza mayor… ¿Qué injusta fui verdad?

Lo negaba, trataba de no imaginarme a Ranma maldiciendo aquella fecha porque en realidad no me quería a mí, porque sólo se trataba de un compromiso organizado por nuestros padres, porque tenía tantas a quién elegir y finalmente lo obligaron a casarse conmigo… Una chica torpe que no sabía prepararle un solo plato que le agradara.

Lancé una roca al rio e intenté tratar de organizar mis pensamientos. Necesitaba recordar algo que me hiciera pensar que a Ranma no le molestaba del todo pasar el resto de su vida con alguien como yo, y no tardé mucho en hallar las respuestas:Tantos sacrificios, tantos momentos en los que él sin importar qué ocurriera me protegía poniendo en riesgo su propia seguridad sólo por verme a salvo, las muchas veces que se disculpaba por alguna tontería que hubiera hecho buscando mi perdón para que ya no estuviera enojada… Son esas cosas las que me hacian pensar que realmente le importaba.

Continué lanzando rocas al agua sólo para tratar de hacer algo mientras pensaba… y entonces sentí como algo suavemente se posaba sobre mis hombros. Miré de inmediato de qué se trataba y vi allí uno de mis abrigos. Levanté la mirada encontrándome con esos orbes azules que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

—Te vas a resfriar, tonta—me reprendió dulcemente mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Me sentí incómoda sin quererlo, deseaba aprovechar su compañía para poder hacer frente a mis miedos internos, sin embargo mi fuerza interior era lo bastante escaza como para hacerme tartamudear al querer responderle.

— ¿No vas a decir nada?—inquirió moviendo su cabeza hacia un costado para tratar de verme.

Lo evité, de inmediato giré y miré hacia otro lugar, no buscaba ponerme aún más nerviosa al verlo tan cerca de mí.

—Llevas mucho tiempo evitándome, nunca me dices nada—murmuró recostándose en el césped—. Pero te he visto llorar cada noche y aunque te busque no consigo una respuesta, sinceramente eres muy difícil, Akane.

Me quedé muda, él me había visto llorando cada noche en mi habitación por culpa de esa tremenda inseguridad que no había dejado de sentir desde que nos comprometieron oficialmente. Él había visto cada lágrima que derramé, nunca se fue… Aunque lo evité, y aunque fui grosera, él siempre estuvo ahí.

—No es nada… No tiene caso preocuparse por algo así—respondí tratando de parecer normal.

—Tal vez, pero no dejo de pensar que es sobre lo que sucederá… mañana—pronunció lentamente—. Te he visto espiando a Shampoo en sus entrenamientos, he visto como intentas cocinar pero en cada intento fracasas, y he visto como rechazas a Kuno a Ryoga y a todos los demás diciendo que estás comprometida.

— ¿Estuviste observándome?—pregunté sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

Mis manos temblaban pero ya no era de frio, sentía una extraña felicidad y un nerviosismo que me invadia por completo.

—Sí, no es fácil deshacerse de mí—replicó en tono orgulloso—. También estoy nervioso pero supongo que alguna vez tenía que suceder.

Lo escuché atentamente y no parecía molesto ¿Tan rápido lo había aceptado?

— ¿Estás resignándote a casarte conmigo?

—No, sólo creo que así deben ser las cosas—manifestó—. Creo firmemente en que no puede haber otra chica que sea igual que tú.

Nuevamente mis inseguridades me hacían una mala jugada no dejándome pensar claramente y haciéndome pensar millones de cosas con lo último que había mencionado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que no hay nadie tan mala cocinera como yo? ¿Ni tan fea y pechos planos como siempre dices?—le pregunté llorando ahora encarándolo.

Él se quedó mirándome sin moverse y suspiró. Parecía nervioso pero aún así habló calmadamente.

—Esas son las cosas que te hacen especial—musitó mirando hacia otro lugar un poco sonrojado—. Por eso… Te quiero.

Me quedé estática, él me había dicho que le agradaba por lo que yo veía eran mis grandes defectos… No pude evitar sonreír al escucharlo decir eso. Me levanté con energía, como si todo lo que había pensado se hubiera evaporado y se convirtiera en un mal sueño.

—Vamos a casa, te prepararé algo—anuncié empezando a caminar completamente feliz.

Ladeé mi rostro para observarlo y una risita escapó de mis labios al verlo poner las muecas que siempre hacía cuando le decía eso.

*-*.-.*-*.-.*-*.-.*-*.-.*-*.-.

**Notas finales:**

No quería besos, ni nada como eso… Sé que varios se van a quejar pero en realidad traté de que fuera muy tierno sin necesidad de llegar allá y claro, tratando de mantener ese vínculo entre ambos. Lo que buscaba, era que Ranma ayudara un poco a Akane a tener un poco de confianza y de no ver esas cosas malas como desventajas frente a las otras chicas, porque como bien sabemos él la ama tal cual es, por eso quise hacer algo para que él se lo hiciera saber y que de esa manera ella supiera que esa son las cosas por la que él la considera especial.

Aún no sé si tendrá segundo capítulo referente a lo de la boda, porque sólo intenté demostrar que Ranmi aunque fuera rechazado, golpeado etc… Siempre iba a estar tras Akane viéndola, cuidándola y preocupándose por ella (creo que siento un poco de celos… XD) Y con respecto a Akane, las inseguridades que un evento como una boda iba a desatar en ella, así que lo pensaré detenidamente porque para mí es un buen final pero conmigo cualquier cosa puede pasar. XD

Muchas gracias a todos, nos vemos en la próxima.

¡Besos!


End file.
